The present invention relates to a data processor for reading code signals displayed on a television receiver screen, or more specifically to a data processing device that reads code signals presented on a television receiver screen or a like medium to which the picture is outputted sequentially with a specified timing.
To display the code signal of data transmitted to a television receiver, on a part of the image output screen of the television receiver, the code signal must be output with a specified timing determined by the scanning lines of the television receiver.
For successive updating of the code signal with the specified timing, which is essential for mass data communication, it is necessary to accurately received code signals independently of the video data and synchronously with the specified updating timing.
With the conventional device, however, it is difficult to receive the code signal alone in synchronization with the specified timing when distinguishing between the code signal and video data. This hampers mass data communication.